Curiosity Will Get You Killed
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Curiosity took over the male Arcobalos. Reborn started planning. This gets messed up when Varia also got curios. Poor, poor Mammon. when will this end? MammonXAll
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I got bored. So I give you the product of my boredom! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of Curiosity

Fon and Reborn were having a game of chess in Fon's house when the Chinese martial artist sighed.

"What's wrong?" the baby wearing a fedora asked, never leaving the board in sight.

Placing the knight near the Reborn's pawn, he rested his head on his knuckles. "Why did you purchase a handcuff?" he demanded.

Reborn smirked. "Curiosity got the better of me," he answered, taking Fon's black bishop and replacing it with his queen.

"Curiosity about what, my friend?" the Chinese baby asked again. He made his move before adjusting his position to a more comfortable one.

"Viper's gender," Reborn smirked and analyzed the board. He took his king and tilted it down. He was defeated. "Have you ever seen his/her face?"

Fon thought it over. "You'll be using the cuffs to stop Viper-san from running away so you could harass him/her."

Reborn chuckled. "You got me. I know you want to discover it too."

Massaging the bridge of his nose, a smile slowly formed in the Asian baby's lips. "What is you plan, Reborn?"

Roborn's smile grew wider.

"Why are we all here, Kora?" the military clad baby demanded. All of the members of Arcobaleno, excluding Viper, Lal Mirch and Luce were now present in Fon's house.

Fon prepared tea. He gave each a cup then filled it with the steaming drink. "Reborn will be the one to explain," Fon smiled at Collonelo's question.

Reborn came in the room and was about to explain when a light enveloped them. "The hell~!"

Everyone in the room fell unconscious as the light engulfed each of them.

* * *

Mammon was counting her money when the same thing happened. "Fon!" she shrieked before falling on the floor.

The said apple came running in the room with a bored expression when he witnessed the light eat his master. "Aliens!" he screamed before calling for Lussaria's help.

* * *

Fon woke up from a throbbing headache. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head and sat up. "What on earth happened?" he muttered to himself before looking around. His eyes widened as he gazed at the bodies of his friends.

Instead of babies, fully grown people were littered on his living room.

The storm guardian then examined his hand. It wasn't a baby's hand anymore. "This is confusing," he stated.

One by one, the guardians of the pacifiers woke up and nearly shrieked when they found out that they were back in their old bodies.

"This is very interesting," Verde murmured and sat back on the couch, kicking Collonelo out of the way. "So back to the topic, why did you call us?" he asked the figure in a suit.

Collonelo cursed the scientist for hurting him then settled on the floor. "And why are Lal and Mammon not with us?"

"Because Lal will just complicate things and Mammon must not know about this." It was Fon who answered.

"Well, have you ever wondered what that guy's gender is?" Reborn asked the three new comers.

Verde, Collonelo and Skull thought for a bit then shook their heads. "Viper's height is taller than Lal but smaller than us," Skull muttered.

"His/Her hair can be any gender," Collonelo added.

"Mammon's voice also doesn't give a clue. It's too low to be a female's and too high to be a male's," Verde muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"His/Her hobbies also do not count," Fon smiled.

"That's the point," Reborn stated. "We need to find out what that guy's gender is."

"And why would we do that?" Skull snapped back.

"Let me ask you this, Lackey," Reborn started, venom lacing his words. "Have you had a decent sleep ever since we turned into babies not knowing Viper's gender?"

All had to admit that they never had a peaceful sleep ever since. After Luce introduced the mist guardian, each one tried to uncover the indigo pacifier's gender. No one accomplished the task, even Lal and Luce.

"State the plan," Verde sighed in defeat.

* * *

Mammon woke up on a bed. She sat up when she realized what happened. Thanking the gods that her hood is still on, she glanced at the door to see the homosexual with concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright, Ma-chan?" he asked and placed a strawberry milkshake on the table beside the mist guardian. "Fon keeps mumbling that aliens took over your body." Then it hit him. "Oh my!" he gasped when he realized that Mammon isn't a baby anymore. "You have grown!"

The mist's covered eyes grew wide. She removed the blankets covering her body and floated to the bathroom. A gasp escaped her lips. "I'm back," she murmured.

"…And that, my dear companions will be our plan," Reborn stated.

"How about we make it a competition," the Chinese suggested. "Whoever wins this little game of ours will have a week's vacation?"

"Deal!" Everyone answered.

Mammon disappeared from the Varia HQ and went to where Lal and Luce were.

When she arrived there, she came face to face with the older Lal Mirch. "AAAAGGGGHHH!" both screamed at each other's face before calming down.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Lal spat as she opened the door wider for her companion to enter.

"Who was the first one to scream?" Mammon murmured back with her monotonous voice.

"Whatever," the military woman stated and lead the way to Luce's solar. "I thought I was the only one who turned back to normal."

Luce looked up from her knitting and smiled warmly as the two entered the room. "I see you are back in your own age, Mammon-san," she murmured and gestured for them to sit across her.

"What happened?" Lal asked.

"I also don't know but aren't you glad that you are back?" Luce answered with her honey coated voice.

"You are right, Luce," Mammon approved. "I could finally create illusions that could be real," she smiled to herself as she formulated a plan to torture the Varia for locking her up in that damnable headquarter.

Luce smiled at them. When she was about to utter a word, a knock interrupted her.

Lal stood up and went to greet their visitors. "What the hell is Varia doing here?" her voice rang out like a bull horn.

"Ushishishishi, to get back Mamm-chan," the fallen prince answered. "Aren't you supposed to be a baby?"

"I don't what happened!" Lal shrieked.

Luce and Mammon came to Lal's aid when prince and commander was about to have a fight. Luce broke them off and smiled at Squalo.

Mammon was about to float away from the group when Squalo took her by her hood and shook her. "How many times do we have to pull you back to HQ, VVVOOOIII!"

"Thank you," Lussaria murmured to the shocked Luce. "We will be going now."

Luce couldn't answer back as they dragged the pleading mist away.

* * *

What are they planning? This will be a MammonXArcobaleno fic. Flames are welcome. Challenges are also welcome. Good night… :D


	2. Varia Gets Curious

Author's note: It's supposed to be "FLAN!" not "FON!"

Enjoy! It's also supposed to be MammonXAll

* * *

Plan Cancelled:

"You cannot do this to me!" Mammon yelled as they forced her into a cage.

Squalo shook the illusionist violently then threw her inside the cage. "That's your punishment, baby!" he yelled and then left the room.

"Ushishishi! I'll be back, Mamm-chan," the prince ripper chuckled. "After the meeting," he added then followed the long haired shark.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry, Mammon-chan," Lussaria apologized and patted the pouting figure inside the cage. "I'll bring all the strawberry milkshake you want after the meeting," he promised and smiled to himself when Mammon looked at him with a small smile on her lips. He turned to the frog hatted teen. "Flan, please look after Mammon-chan," he chirped and waved his hand as he got out of the room.

The green haired male nodded then sat across the cursing mist. "So, Alien-san, when are you going to give Mammon-sama to us?" he asked in his usual bored tone.

"Muu. For the nth time, Flan, I'm not an alien," the female replied. "And you'll pay a hundred thousand Euros because of that," she added with a smile.

Flan again nodded, convinced that this 'alien' was really his teacher. "So what are we going to do for the next hour or so, Sama? You can't get out of your cage anyway."

Mammon thought for a bit then frowned. "Muu, how about I teach you another technique?"

"Sure."

"But you have to pay me."

The younger illusionist groaned. "I can't afford your price, Sama."

"Not in cash, crazy frog," Mammon snapped back. "Muu, you have to disguise as Chrome for a week or two," she stated. "And if you won't, I'll personally see to it that you die by my hands."

The male only rubbed his eyes as if bored. Deep inside, he was scared of the person across him. There were rumors that Viper could kill someone slowly by excessive torture of the mind of a swift death by cutting the body into pieces. He gulped and nodded, trying to show he wasn't afraid.

"Alright, it goes like this…"

* * *

"VOI! Why are we here?" Squalo demanded as he slammed his fist on the table. "You rarely call for a meeting, boss."

"Where's the misty trash?" Xanxus asked.

"In the cage, boss," Lussaria answered.

"That trash," the sky spat out. "What is its gender?"

Everyone opened their mouths to answer but nothing came into their minds. They then tried recalled times where the baby removed its hood. Everyone became quiet as they pondered on that question.

"I want to know its gender!" Xanxus growled.

"Mammon-chan will never tell us," the green haired homosexual murmured. He sighed as he remembered how much he'll have to spend for Mammon's strawberry milkshake.

"Ushishishi, we could force Mamm-chan to spit it out."

Xanxus went out of the meeting room without a word. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Verde was typing on his computer when an idea came into him. He called Reborn. "I will not be participating in your plans, Reborn," he stated and calculated his chances.

"It's alright, the plan is already cancelled," the voice at the other side of the line answered. "But the game is still on."

The green haired scientist twitched when Reborn turned his phone off first. "Fine," he murmured then went back to his formulas. "I'll win the little competition and I'll have that 1 million Euro."

* * *

Squalo slammed his sword on the wall of the training ground and stared at the hole created on the roof. "I'm going to find out that baby's gender even if I have to pay that brat what it needs," he thought. Shaking his head, he smiled at the blunt way he's going to solve his problems. "Brat, you will remove that hood tomorrow."

* * *

Note: Sorry for everything :D. I'm Zeniec Bachiataru and I will have your ideas for the next chapter or so. Thanks... PM me on Facebook or in Fanfiction.


	3. Verde and Squalo with Mokuro

Author's note: I'm bored again. Enjoy this little story so that you won't die of boredom.

* * *

The Green Crocodile Meets the White Shark

Squalo was yelling commands at the team when Mammon came into his view. "VOI! You!" he pointed at the illusionist and glared.

"Muu, what?" the mist demanded as she floated towards the group of people cowering in front of the shark.

"Voi! You will be coming with me on a mission!" he yelled and literally carried the female like what he does when she was a baby. He then jumped into the fence then disappeared like a ninja.

"Is this mission well paid?" the money loving mist asked as she let the rain carry her the way he usually does.

"Yes it does."

Mammon looked up and floated faster. "Let's hurry up and get paid then," she murmured as she sped up.

"Oi! I could fall here!" the white haired male yelled and clutched the illusionist tighter.

"Muu, you will still live."

"Fufufufu, you want me to help you in a bet?" Mukuro asked as he played with the cherry with his tongue. "And what will I benefit from this bet of yours?"

Verde sighed and leaned back in his seat. "If the one I seek is a male, then your precious vessel, who is currently handcuffed with Vongola's cloud guardian, will soon be deflowered by Viper," he murmured. "And if Viper is a female, then at least it could protect that vessel of yours from certain dangers since she already broke her bond with you."

The dual color eyed male was half sitting and half standing from shock. It was true that Chrome broke her bonds with him and went to train with that cursed Arcobaleno but he didn't even think of Mammon's gender. "My dear Chrome, I will protect you, fufufufu," he murmured then stared at the smiling scientist. "What will be your plan?"

"Since my research tells me that the commander and the illusionist are on a mission, why won't we attack them after they are finished?"

"You have a very interesting notion, scientist."

Mammon sneezed and nearly had a bullet between her shoulder blade and neck. "Dammit, who on earth would talk about me," she thought and continued casting illusions.

"VOI, there are too many supporters!" Vio boy yelled, making his opponents cringe from the intensity of his voice. "You!" he again yelled at one of the scurrying minion. He jumped five feet in the air and landed on top of the minion. "Where the hell is your boss?" he demanded.

"Muu, too noisy," the mist commented. She casted an illusion of a floating shark and whistled to the rain. "Sit on your brother here and obliterate everything in your path," she instructed as the shark flew near the white haired male.

"Wh-what kind of monsters are they?" one of the minions stuttered. "I quit!" he yelled and tried to run away. Too bad, this is the Varia. they do not tolerate people who runs away from a battle.

As the members of the gang gradually receded, the shark and the viper panted from using too much energy. "Time to take down the boss," Squalo muttered with a victory smile.

"And time to take the money," Mammon smiled.

As they were about to enter the house in the middle of the forest, a cannonball blasts its way towards the two. "The first one to open that door is going to be fed with another cannonball!" the voice inside yelled.

"Muu, like that is going to happen," she murmured and casted another Mammon. The illusion floated towards the door and before the boss could pull the trigger; his worst nightmare appeared before him. Yells and blasts from the cannon were heard outside and Mammon was having fun.

Squalo only watched his companion with interest. He was tempted to remove the hood but waited for the right moment.

When the voice inside the house went silent, Squalo knew that the boss already had a heart attack and died. He only shook his head and was about to take the mist's hood of when something took him from behind. "MHGPSHFN!" he yelled.

Mammon was enjoying herself to notice Squalo's disappearance. "Muu, we better head home and collect the bounty," she murmured and turned to face the figure coming from the bushes.

"Off course," the white haired male replied and smiled. "Fufufufufu."

The mist raised her hidden brow but said nothing. She floated away from 'Squalo'.

"Fufufufu, aren't you going to wait for me?" Squalo laughed as he followed the illusionist.

"You aren't that loudmouthed commander. You're the pineapple freak who abandoned Chrome," she stated.

Upon hearing the word Pineapple, Mukuro stops his illusion and brings his trident out. He changed his demon eye into combat mode and attacked the other illusionist. "Say that I'm a pineapple again and I will rip your head off and save my dear Chrome from being deflowered."

Mammon countered by using her leg. She kicked the offending trident and landed gracefully on a tree branch. "Muu, I am not that kind of person who rapes my subordinates," she answered and dodged another attack from the pineapple.

A vein throbbed on Mukuro's head. He again changed his demon eye and made pillars of fire.

Mammon made a very large cloud and let it rain. She was about to escape when a robotic hand took her and shook her violently. Luckily for her, her hood is still in place from the rigorous shaking. "Muu, I'm going to be sick."

Mukuro laughed. Verde got out from the robot and walked nearer to the illusionist. "Now, for the truth," he murmured and reached for the hood.

"VOI!" Squalo screamed and sliced through the robot. He jumped and landed on top of the robot then glared. "You isiots are going to pay for locking me up in some metallic contraption!" he yelled and attacked.

Verde was too shocked to calculate any plans to counter the shark. "This isn't in the plan," he murmured.

"Fufufufu, I could take care of him," Mukuro murmured and readied.

Squalo dived into the male illusionist and an all-out battle started.

"Muu," Mammon stated as she tried to balance herself. "You idiot," she muttered to the green haired male who was panting near her.

"This is quite unexpected," Verde replied.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I need some information."

"For?"

"Your gender~!" Mukuro collided with Verde's face and the two toppled downhill.

"Muu," Mammon smiled as she turned.

Standing with all his glory, Squalo was shirtless. Cuts varying from big to small were etched in the shark's body. "Damn pineapple! You just ruined my chance to find out this baby's gender!" he yelled and stood next to his floating companion.

Verde snapped his head up. "You're also trying to find out what its gender is?" he demanded and smiled. "Hmm, this might be a good time to join our side and help us investigate this little mystery."

Squalo thought for a bit before facing the mist. "Voi! Just remove that hat of yours!" he yelled and pointed his katana at Mammon.

"Pay me first," the illusionist replied and disappeared. She reappeared on a branch high up in the tree. "Muu, well?"

Mukuro rubbed the back of his head. "Ufufufu, we better do what the arcobaleno says," he murmured and brought out a stack of cash.

"That better not be an illusion, Muu."

"It's the real deal, Arcobaleno of the mist."

"Muu, that is not enough."

Verde sighed and threw his cash on the floor. Squalo shrugged and also threw his next to Verde's. Mukuro's joined the pile. The pile of money disappeared and went to Mammon's hands.

"Muu, alright, but just this once," the mist on the tree muttered as she hid the cash inside her cape.

The tree males below watched anxiously as the mist slowly removed the hood. When the hood was removed, the sun came up and glared at the eyes of the males on the ground. The only thing they saw was the silhouette of the mist up in the tree.

"Muu, done."

"Wait! That is not fair! The sun was in our sight!" Squalo yelled.

"Yes, fufufufu," the pineapple murmured.

"That is illogical!" the crocodile stated.

"Muu, it's already finished. I lifted my hood up and showed my face. I won't be doing it again," the viper stated. "Come on, commander, we need to finish the mission and collect the bounty."

"VOI!" Squalo yelled in frustration but followed the mist. "Damn baby!"

Verde sighed in defeat. "Viper is really good at timing," he commented. He then shrugged. "Back to the lab."

* * *

Author's note: Yeah!


End file.
